HighSchool Hearthrobs
by Azumi of Fire
Summary: COMPLETE!Jack Spicer and hottie Raimundo Pedrosa fail their Junior year, so they go to SummerSchool, and meet hot people...Jackimiko and KeikoxRaimundo, Please R and R!
1. Last day

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Oh, all the other stories I've written...umm..I'm gonna have to delete them...if you liked them...sorry guys.**_

Kimiko Toho and her friend, Keiko Horishimo walked out of St. James Prep school, rather satisfied with themselves, they had both gotten A's on their report cards. They had actually jumped around in their cheerleading outfits, in the Girl's Locker Room, of course.

On the other side of the school, Jack Spicer and Rai Pedrosa, the school's greatest heartthrob, walked the hall, unhappy with their grades. Well, Jack was really sad, Rai just pretended to be sad and waved to all the girls who winked at him. "Stop it Rai, we'll never become seniors with these grades." Jack said unhappily. Rai just snorted, "Who cares? We'll go to Summer School, meet some hot girls and...yea...end of story." Jack rolled his abnormally red eyes. "Thats all you ever think of...girls, girls,pretty girls, hot girls, swimsuit girls, magazine girls..." Rai snorted again, "So what?" Jack put a hand on his head, "Your being a perv! Girls hate that!" Rai laughed and said, "Oh yea? What girls? So far I've dated almost all the girls in this dump, and they've been drooling at my shoes going, 'Oh, Oh, Rai, your sooooo _cute!'"_ Imitating one of the girls he knew. Jack groaned, "Yea, well, that's 'cause they think your all adorable and sweet, what would they do to you if they found out their lil' Rai was staring at _Playboy _magazines all day?" He said as he went to Rai's locker and pulled out a new issue of _Playboy_ and threw it to Rai. "Its disgusting."

Rai rolled his eyes and opened it to a page of a half-naked woman pulling off her shirt. "Oh come on, you can't say that Jenny isn't cute." Pointing to the woman in the picture, but Jack only looked away, "I've never seen a naked lady, and I'm still a virgin, I'd like to keep it that way." "Man, thats sad." Rai said.

As they exited the school, they saw two hot cheerleaders in the courtyard. Rai whistled at the short one."Wow, never seen _that_ cutie before," he said, nudging Jack. But Jack just stared at the taller one, her long, shiny black hair in cute pigtails, her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed, her full, pink lips...glossed. And her body..._OH GOD! _Her red and light blue cheerleading uniform, tight and showing off her flat, tone belly. Her wonderful legs...Jack blinked at her, and heard someone calling his name. He looked at Rai, who almost looked concerned. "You OK man?" He asked. "Uh...yeah...I was just looking at a bird...a beautiful...sweet bird." Rai smiled, "You're lookin' at a pretty girl, aren't ya?" Jack blushed. Rai punched his arm, "Go talk to her, dude!" He said. Jack shrugged, "What...What if she ignores me?" Rai snorted for the umpteenth time, "Please, I'll be behind you." Jack started toward the girl and said, "Uh...Hi." The girl turned to him and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kimiko, you can call me Kimi." Jack smiled, "I'm uh...uh...ummm..." Rai answered him, "Jack, Jack Spicer, and I'm Rai Pedrosa." Kimiko paid no heed to Rai, but looked at Jack. "So...Jack...umm...I was just wondering...if you wanted to go out with me on Friday." Jack stared at her, he immediatly started to say 'Yes', but Rai said, "Nope, sorry, he's busy on Friday." Kimiko looked hurt, "Umm, well maybe some other time." And she walked away with her friend. Jack glared at Rai, "Oh come on! My first date, and you ruin it! Thanks a lot!!!" Rai smirked, "No, you have to play hard to get for em to _really_ reel em in." "But I had her in the bag, RAI!" Jack cried. "_Oh_ _come on_, there are other fish in the sea." Jack started to walk away but turned back and said, "I wanted _that_ fish." And he walked off.

Kimiko walked into her aunt's apartment, a little depressed. Keiko was shaking her head and saying, "He's just a boy, you should forget about him, the guy behind him was really cute though. What was his name? Pedrosa? Ugh, he was hot." Kimiko said nothing. She still thought about Jack...Keiko was busy thinking about Rai...Jack was busy sobbing over Kimiko, and Rai...well...he was doing whatever a perv would do...

**SO...what do you think? Tell me in some reviews please!**

**KimikoSpicer**


	2. We meet again

**Hi! Here's the next chapter!**

Jack Spicer entered the School, and looked at the bulletin board where they had to sign-up for SummerSchool, so he signed his name where it read:_Student_. Just then he saw Rai's name scribbled over his, he growled unpleasantly. Then, a girl came and signed her name in:_T.A._, Jack looked at her and saw Kimiko's face. "Kimiko?!?!" he blurted out. Kimmiko looked at him and forced a smile on her face, "Hi..." And she ran away. Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. _Why'd she run away like that?_

----

Raimundo and two other losers sat in one room, it was vacant,boring, stupid. One of the geeks sneezed at Rai's neck. Rai yelled at him and wiped his neck. Just then a teacher and a girl walked in. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Wolfe," said the teacher as she wrote on the board. Rai studied the girl, it was that girl with Kimiko! Mrs. Wolfe turned around and gestured toward the girl. "This Keiko Horishimo. She is my T.A. If you don't understand something, come to her and she will tutor you, so you don't fail..._again_. Keiko will be here every Monday, Wednsday, and Friday." And then she started babbling about some stuff. Keiko recognized Rai and waved. Rai winked, making Keiko giggle. Mrs.Wolfe turned form the board and looked at Keiko. "What was that, Keiko?" Keiko said quickly, "Nothing, Mrs. Wolfe."

----

Jack was doodling on a desk as his teacher talked about the 13 colonies...he doodled a picture of Kimiko in her cheerleading outfit. Suddenly, a girl ran in panting. "Sorry Ms. Fisher, I know I'm late...really, I'm sorry." Jack gasped, it was Kimiko! Kimiko looked at him painfully. Then Ms. Fisher patted Kimiko's back and said, "There, there Kimiko." Then she turned to the class. "Class, this is my T.A. Kimiko Tohomiko, she will help me in the class, and if you don't understand something, she can tutor you." Jack coughed, "Ms. Fisher? I don't understand the 13 colonies." Kimiko looked at him again. Ms. Fisher smiled, "Ok then, Kimiko, stay after school with Jack and help him out." Jack smiled at her. Kimiko looked down..._Wow, a study date..._

----

Kimiko sat across the table from Jack and smiled at him. "Hi, Jack." She said seductivley. "Uh...Hello Kimi." He said, almost confused. Kimiko got on the table and crawled toward him and leaned over to lick his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. Jack faked a laugh and gulped..."Uh...what are you doing?" Kimiko laughed. "Oh Jack, you know perfectly what I'm doing!" And she pressed her lips on his own, kissing him fiercely. Jack struggled to get away, but couldn't.

Jack sat up, panting. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in Ms. Fisher's room, and Kimiko had a history book in her hand, and she was glaring at him angrily. "Jack! Listen to me! Or else you'll fail again and have to redo 11th grade!" Jack smiled nervously. "May I go to the bathroom?" Kimiko sighed, "Sure, but hurry up." Jack quickly ran to the restroom, he looked in his boxers , there was a patch of fluid in his boxers. "AW MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

**My mind turned around**

**I'm seeing things upside down**

**My mind turned around**

**I'm acting like a clown**

**'Cause the girl of my dreams**

**Was right next to me**

**And she was**

**Sitting on my lap**

**I didn't catch your name**

**But I'm going insane**

**I'm in love with the girl**

**I will find her**

**I will get her**

**I will make her little heart come through**

**I will see her**

**From miles away**

**From night to day**

**In my head**

**Ohhhhh**

**What if the girl of my dreams**

**Was right next to me?**

**The girl of my dreams was right**

**Next to me**

**And she was**

**Sitting on my lap**

**I didn't catch your name**

**But I'm going insane**

**I'm in love with the girl**

**I will dream of her **

**When she's not there**

**And when she is**

**I will too**

**I will need her**

**As of now **

**I will bow**

**For her affection**

**Ohhhhh**

**What if the girl of my dreams**

**Was right next to me?**

**The girl of my dreams was right**

**Next to me**

**And she was**

**Sitting on my lap**

**I didn't catch your name**

**But I'm going insane**

**I'm in love with the girl...**

**The girl of my dreams was right**

**Next to me**

**And she was**

**Sitting on my lap**

**I didn't catch your name**

**But I'm going insane**

**I'm in love with the girl...**

**I'm in love with the girl...**

**I'm in love with the girl...**

Jack's POV

Its true...I love Kimiko, and I always will...she's the Girl of My DreamsThe Naked Brothers Band

**The Naked Brothers Band[Bonus Tracks**

**The Girl of My Dreams**

**KimikoSpicer**


	3. Dinner

I'm tired of typing...

Keiko sat in Mrs. Wolfe's class, bored out of her mind. She looked back at Rai, who seemed like he was about to walk up to the teacher and kill her. Keiko looked at Mrs. Wolfe, her graying hair in a tight bun, her large nose pointed up. And her brown dress , plain and ugly. _Ugh...Major makeover needed! _Just then the bell rang, everyone jumped up and Raimundo walked passed Keiko, sliding his hand down her back as he did so. Keiko giggled and pushed him. Raimundo smiled, "Hey, you were with that one girl, Kim? I think...Keiko right?" Keiko smiled, "Yep, and your Raimundo?" Raimundo nodded and said, "Hey, wanna go out sometime?"

Keiko smiled, "Sure." And she scribbled her address and number on a paper and gave it to Raimundo. "Here, pick me up tonight at 7:30pm, see ya." She walked away, her hips swaying gently from side to side. Raimundo pumped his arm."YES!!!!!!!!!" He said.

----

Kimiko sat with Jack, reviewing history stuff. Jack looked bored, and Kimiko had only one more question to ask him and he could leave. "Kay, Jack, last one, Who was William Penn?" Jack sighed, "Ugh, was he the guy that invented pens?" Kimiko looked at him tiredly, "Oh, man, Jack, you know this one! What happened!?!?!?" Jack smiled, "Just kidding, he was the guy that made a colony of religious toleration." Kimiko sighed in relief and closed the book. _"Finally." _She started to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm and said, "Look Kimi, I'm really sorry about last week, it was Raimundo's fault. He's a peice of BS. I really do want to go out with you." Kimiko blushed, "Sure, we'll go out." She kissed his cheek, "Meet me at _Rizza_ at 7:00pm sharp.And don't except me to pay the check all by myself." Jack laughed, "Don't worry, that won't happen." And he kissed her cheek back, "See ya!" He called over his shoulder, Kimiko stared down at the History Book, rubbing her cheek where Jack kissed her. She smiled, thinking they could always be together.

----

Keiko sat in her room, at her dresser, putting makeup on her face. She had dyed her hair a dark blue, put on a blue strapless top, with a blue miniskirt. Of course with a pair of black stillettos, making herself tall enough to reach Raimundo's nose. She put on pink lipgloss, light blue eyeshadow, and added a pair of blue studs to complete her outfit. Just then the doorbell rang. _"I GOT IT!" _And ran for the door, she opened it and surprise, surprise, it was Raimundo. "Hi Raimundo." She said. "Hey babe, ready to go?" Keiko smiled and said, "Yeah, let me go get my purse." She went to get it and told her mother she'd be back late. She closed the door, and walked with Raimundo to his car.

----

Kimiko sat, wincing as her Aunt Mariko blow-dryed her hair for her. "Ow! Mari-san! That hurts! Its enough you tried to dye my hair rainbow!" Mariko shook her head, "Stop comlaining, your on a date, you have to be colorful and pretty, not dull and... Black and Red!" Kimiko looked down at her outfit, her red babydoll top matched her black leggings . Along with her black flats, her outfit was complete. After Mariko was done, she remembered something, "Oh, yes! Makeup!" Kimiko groaned, "Let _me _do it!" And she put on some red lipstick, enough to make any pair of lips look juicy. She added a bit of blush and light grayish eyeshadow, and she was perfect! She grabbed her keys, and ran out the door, saying, "Bye, Mari-san!" And she jumped into her car, and drove to Rizza.

----

When she arrived, she saw a car with liscence of, Jak 1235. She ran in, and crashed into Jack. "Ow..." She said, rubbing her head. "Oh, sorry..." Jack said, also rubbing his head. Kimiko looked up at him. Jack took her hand, lets get to our table."

**Really, I'm sorry, I'm gonna postpone the next chapter till I think of something else... so no more HighSchool Heartthrobs...until...well...I'll try to get an idea by December...maybe earlier...oh, if you ever wondered what ever happened to chaseyoungsbadgurl...she's me. I changed my name, I'm now Jack's girl.**


	4. Last chapter

**ATTENTION!! The wait will be cut short! Yeah, you better love me for this! LOL, JK!**

Kimiko and Jack left the resturaunt laughing. But Kimiko wasn't laughing for long, for her car was being towed away. Jack backed away, knowing what would come up. She started screaming at the tow truck, and a policeman ran to her and said, "Ma'am, is there a problem?" Kimiko's eye twitched, "That...Is...My...Car." The policeman said, "Well, if yer wonderin' why yer cars bein' towed away, its because it was in a no parkin' zone." Kimiko was just about kick the policeman but Jack held her back and said, "Its fine, I'll drive her home." The policeman looked at him suspiciously. "I'm her date!" Jack said quickly. The Policeman shook his head and left. Kimiko turned around and cried on Jack's shoulder. Jack stroked her back as she did. "No worries, Kimi, I'll take you home." Kimiko looked up at him, and pressed her lips against his, in a fierce, but passion-filled kiss. Then she pulled away, "Thank you."

----

Keiko lay in Raimundo's car, their date had turned out to be driving up to a cliff, and having sex. Raimundo smiled, they had just finished their last intercourse. He gave her her clothes and said, "Well, that was pretty good. I liked it, and judging by the sounds you were making, you must of liked it too." Keiko sighed, "I _loved_ it, sure, but I thought we would have dinner or see a movie, not just make love." Raimundo laughed, "But baby, thats the best part!" Keiko frowned, "Yeah, but a relationship isn't all sex..." Raimundo looked at her as if she were purple with one eye. "Yep, there's gotta be some love in that relationship for it to grow." Keiko continued. Raimundo sighed, "Well, I'm sorry if I disappointed you Keiko, but I think your gonna have to wait for that love to come up, so...Wait for me?" Keiko smiled. "Yeah, I will." Raimundo smiled and kissed her cheek. They both got dressed and Raimundo drove Keiko home.

**There, I'm done with it! The whole story is over, I might make a sequel, if I get enough review for this story! Reviews appreciated:D**


End file.
